


The pranks

by Daddyburrito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hange squad being same as hers, Memories, Other, Prank Wars, Surprises, Teasing, hange squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: What if they're not actually dead?
Relationships: Keiji/Nifa (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Ackerman/Nifa, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Nifa, Nifa & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 1





	The pranks

After Hange had led Levi command her squad by his command it was misgake Levi failed to protect them in fact Hange nearly lose her trust on holding or commmadinv her squad and letting them especially to Nifa who is her best Freind and she died out and killed by Kenny Levi's uncle but that doesn't mean she's fully angry or plant her anger on Moblit it was failure to let them and it's Levi'sube who killed them but she still trust Levi but not that man because of what he did if she let it by them and they wouldn't die and stay alert and that makes Hange and Moblit are the only left on their squad After their whole squad died out they all died brutally from Kenny's hands or his squadmates killed their entire groupmate Nifa was the one who killed first then Abel then Keiji who all died out in one day they all died in same fate They're shot well atleast it's not titan Related but their death still affects the two remaining left Like Levi Hange Loose her swoad too well Atleast Moblit is still there He's Alive why? He stayed and protect her but failed to protect their own squad because of one mission a mission that Historia should have Been protected Even Eren to as holder of Founding titan that every royalty should held but protecting them It failed too Im fact they're captured and they have to save them next and also needs to stop eren from dying as they see much hope from him and Historia or formerly known as Krista Lenz who was just Alternate name or to hide her hidden or secret identity as she had royal blood Or she's the real one not this fake and they also need to stop rod for here From past itself Historia is more Importabf or its based on their destiny Just to hide her Identity she changed her name she was brought to adoption and Pastor nick helped her and later joined the survey corps a d Lately, Pastor nick died as he spots the truth and Hange Levi and Moblit had doubted that it was Military police fault and that day where she was nearly hurtled u that man lucky that Moblit had depended her and reveal whwfe they are as they holding the Fourth squad. As of now They're the only left and in past few weeks Mike's squad died and his rest of his swoad died too it was lucky for the two stayed alive unlike Levi whoss his squad died out too and with them dying It hit different for Hange Lucky that He was at hee back Moblit is there to protect a d stay with her since their entire squad wiped out and doing that . Before that Misson they havs little fun or Hang out by night even before that Misson but weeks has passed since Mike squad due and to be honest they still demise that and it's still fresh for them it wasn't fun but simple hang out and aside from being squad only they use to be freinds Abel whose Moblit Brother like Same as Keiji and Nifa who were Hange's best Freind and sister like that's why when they all die hits different to them ND they're both unlike Levi who secretly hides his feelings Yes Hange's Comrades died but they're special a squad that can ride with her Aside from Moblit they were Hange's parents they always remind her that always take bath or everything that is caring they used to babysit Hange too Especially Nifa who is her Closest and other assi beside Moblit they didn't get recruited or assigned it was Hange she chossss them when they make a squad when Erwin becomes a commander. During that day this is after Their hang out Hange and Moblit will bring some next Misson to them(Well they should have hang out or what), it was news after pastor nick were killed and In just anhourag they'll head to the farm just to hide Historia must be protected and they need to make a move to make her a queen also against on how everyone tried to ruin survey corps In current royalty command or under their hands. Moblit Just followed Hange who were in rush after they both heard some news that Patsor nick died and they need to go In any hour today Levi had also told her that she needs to go there along with The younger Comrades just to have conversation about this and tell what happened they had also told this to Erwin   
Moblit also warned Hange that she shouldn't have rushed as she is making mess in early morning simce Everyine are sti asleep since they don't have much titan expedition today and as expected it would be human against human today we'll it would or must happen due to what will happen in next few days. Hange slammed the door by opening it they're at library Nifa who were nealry crashed the door on her after Hange slammed the door and it gave Nifa a heart attack while Keiji and Abel are playing chess they all stared at Hange and Moblit who looks worrief and instead of being concerned Nifa tried to tease them she smiled on them on how they look linethey lpplk really tired and lack of sleep thinking they did something but not they didn't did it yet we'll in fact Their squadmates loves to tease them both as they are always close to each other an inseparable Aside from being Assistant and mostly because she was his important Freind or best friend too

"We would like to inform you guys that!" Hange cuts her words 

"Pastor nick had killed He died!" He tried to imitate her words 

"One of those military police killed him" they both said as they stared to each other 

"Get rushed all of you we need to do something We need to inform this to everyone that he died For now those basterds should have their punishment  
We will torture and interrogate them later on information on real identity of Historia We know that Pastor nick was the key but he was killed We also need to spill the truth against the power of the royalty now It's for Historia She must have royal blood" They both said 

After that it makes a quiet ambience as Hange and Moblit looked at each other without realizing They both blushed a little to this and Nifa smirked as making of tease 

"I was about to say that!" Hange complained 

"Well i have rights to tell it!" He replied 

"I know but I need it I'm the leader here"   
She replied too 

"I know I also hewer so I ha e to tell them too" He replied 

"Wow you too looks like Couples fighting ehhh" Abel teased ttem 

"Fuckk off! We're just Friends? Maybe? But who cares we need to go were gonna be late tsk" they both said 

After that they both tried to ignore each other as they have awkward mmemy together as they both accidentally or nealry spill themselves and they still don't know to each other if they are only friends or not and adter that Nifa couldn't stop teasing Hange or insisting her to tell her feelings On Moblit since she knew that she had crush on him but can't told it and Hange had told her that she had crush on Moblit but she's still shy about that. Few hours more later Hange and Moblit and their squad finally arrived at the farm where they need to hide for a while and they had told that pastor nick died and one of Military police were responsible for this and they also had given them some punishment and Levi had told Historia that she should be a queen many things happened Eren tried his titan but failed and that's anotger study of them and He also need to be protected simve he was titan sifter or he is currently holding the founding titan but gridsa his father took it so he is still holding it. After those meetings Hange had told them that they should ha e follow Levi and she had told him too that he should have protect them well especially nif@ if not she will beat him up no or do something no matter how strong he is and she had told them to stay alert or   
Stay and protect themselves and the others too but she's nervous to this they didn't know who will they encounter if it's more dangerous or not it must be hard letting them on that and Hange and Moblit had their own Misson together and Moblit wants them with them both instead. As they finally had their own business or missions they rushed as they should have follow the command and protect their next Misson and for now it wasn't titan instead it was humans and Kemyy was responsible for this along with his squad Levi and Nifa are together Abel was on his own and Keiji was on Eren and Historia/Krista he will command them. As Levi and noel were totegber he had told the younger and (Taller than Levi Nifa's taller than Levi) about Kenny but at first she didn't belive he had told her to stay alert and tips on what to do on encountering him Once that Kenny had went to Levi but it seems she doesn't belive that excistt believing it was only legent or Kenny was legent who is known as Serial killer a d that's Levi's uncle.   
It was few mimtues ago whe. They're talking at him Nifa had heard footstep but she's concerned about that but oebi told her to hide instead and when Kenny had   
Headed through them he shot Nifa fist Levi didn't know if she's dead or not but she's actually killed but she actually survived after missing the bullet but she was shot on Ner shoulder end tried to ran fast as possible she tried to hide and nurse herself lucky that she survived while Abel, who sensed that man that was about to shot him He just jumped off the roof and nearly crash to a mother with child Nifa and Abell survived but 5gey didn't meat ewdh other. While a Keiji who keeps scolding eren but looking around if they had enemy once he heard a gun shot maybe he's scared but he was alert he let himself fall on carriage but failed to save Eren and Historia and for now a they actually stayed but went missing Makimg them to be told as dead. And after that first Misson it wasn't finished yet and they are still busy about it and it was night already when Hange and Moblit heaed some news or some one had brought them a letter that their squad died it was Levi himself told it he was nealry got beaten up by those two but have their control they're about to sleep at that time or they are still asleep but easily gets wake up after hewrijg that news Too bad that all of them died Nifa died Her face were ripp off and they all looks like headshot squad because of whwt ddid to them and when they heard this it completely destroy them they all cried out on library where they love to stay and it was just like yesterday when they heard some laughs some noises and it was like yesterday when they were both teased by them which is always or they love to tease Hange and Moblit but loosing them is different they wwfre like their chikfrng Especially Nifa who were youngest Hange will miss her deeply as she was the one or last alive that she is closest to a female after Petra and Nanaba and Lynne had died and now her And to Moblit who is a man but still crying seeing his sketches on them to Abel he missed bullying him they missed their fun and crazy days all together almost everything but now? It was all lost and stayed only in memory now that everyone had died to them Even if Hange had crush on him she wo try to get more closer at him and protect him. Sinve they stayed on library they had bed there for five or them   
So they have to sleep and read there sometimes and they both sleep together Hange forgot that she had big crush on him bits she really focus on Denise and simve she is on demise with him she just hugged him and talk with him for short time. Few hours later Moblit heard some Child like laugh and creek on bed that is someone messing their bed under so he thinks that they're are monster at library not titans but he also saw some someone tall guy standing in front of them he really looks mysterious and scary here while the other guy was on top of shelf so Moblit just sleep but still can't sleep due to what he saw or he was just having night magere so he gets closer at Hange 

"Hange I think there's Monster under the bed" Moblit said 

"Owsh Moblit You're not child anymore to belive that legent it was only story it wasn't true!" She teases him 

"But..." Moblit tried to complain 

"Just go to sleep" She replied 

Hange heard and saw those too but she ignore it Later she keeps hearing noses so she started to gets nervous but she's jus having nightmare or what that makes her awake and she was about too make her position to other side when she gets awake and heard a child laugh she saw Nifa who stayed alive tagt makes her scream at Kate night and he was awake and Nifa nealry have tmem both a heart attack especially to Moblit both of them keeps screaming and screaming He hide behind Hange and they also saw Abel and Keiji They keep hugging each other whyke they all laughing and Abel was about to jump when he looses his balance and the shelf fell on them but Moblit protected Hange and Nifa Hange had protected Nifa and the books fall off through them Hange hugged Nifa tight and Moblit did tga same at Hange and they're overwhelmed or proud that Nifa stayed 

"You guys are still alive but how?! Let we guess you guys stayed alert Well that's good!" they both congratulate them 

They all not sleep all night because of this in fact they're both proud that they stay alert both of them also had told how they survive and it makes them more proud of them The three couldn't stop boasting their heroic act but they still have mission All of they want is to stay they want them to stay Untill end and afetr6that they didn't let them and from now on they'll protect them more and untill end they will stay as friends since they are all matured but wasn't and during that night they just talk for ours and stayed on library and do what they did for a while.


End file.
